


Sweet n' Salty Revenge

by TheCoffeeFox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 00:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoffeeFox/pseuds/TheCoffeeFox
Summary: So, this originally was a prompt that probably came from tumblr (i think) but I don't really remember. Prompt: character A put salt instead of sugar in B's coffee and B drinks it anyway because what is weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy one shot because MikoMisa need more love and fluff  
> however i feel like this ending is kinda wonky but whatever i tired i guess

It was just after quarter of seven, when an incredible need awoke Yata. The incredible and burning need to piss. Yata moaned. He was warm and comfortable, and had no interest in getting up. Yata nuzzled closer to Mikoto. Trying hard to ignore his bladder; but, to no avail. Sighing heavily, Yata slowly began untangling his limbs from Mikoto’s. As Yata went to get up, the weight of Mikoto’s torso held him down. Mikoto buried his face in his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Can I help you with something?” Yata asked running a gentle hand through Mikoto’s tangled bedhead.

“Don’t get up – bed ‘ill cold.” 

Yata rolled his eyes. Unlike Mikoto, Yata couldn’t just sleep whenever he wanted. Once Yata was awake, he was awake. Mikoto knew once Yata left their bed he wasn’t coming back.

“Babe, come on I really gotta piss”

“Piss the bed” 

Mikoto said it like it was the obvious answer to the problem. Yata couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Look, I get I’m kinky. But, I’m not that kinky.” 

“Don’t knock it ‘til you rock it.”

“Mikoto, seriously, come on. I gotta get breakfast started anyway. Anna’s an early riser.”

“Oh yeah, we’ve got Anna this week….”

With a heavy sigh Mikoto released Yata. Mikoto grumpily rolled over and attempted to go back to sleep.

“Why thank you, Your Highness.”

Yata sassed as he left their bedroom. Yata yawned loudly as he made his way to the kitchen. Yata needed to put on a pot of coffee before reliving himself, because unlike some, Yata had his priorities in order. Morning coffee came before everything, including urination. 

Yata pour himself a mug of black coffee. Taking a large gulp, the hot, bitter liquid slowly starting to fill his body with life. Yata loved the taste of black coffee. Unlike Mikoto who always felt the need to add several scoops of sugar to combat the bitter taste.  
Yata was leaning against the counter, when he remember that awful prank Mikoto pulled on him last week. Yata had sworn revenge. Yata smirked, he finally had to perfect way to get revenge on his beloved king

Yata began his revenge by emptying the sugar container into an empty bowl. Yata glance around the kitchen. He refused to just waste the sugar, so that left hiding it. He decide hiding it in the oven. Yata open the cupboard and pulled out a bag of salt and poured it in the sugar container but only half way. He didn’t want Mikoto to be suspicious. Putting the salt back in the cupboard and the sugar container in it normal spot Yata went back to his coffee. He still had about another five minutes before he needed to start breakfast. 

The smell of Yata’s cooking awoke Mikoto. Mikoto’s eyes fluttered open as his stomach began to growl. Mikoto stumbled out of bed, eyes half closed as he headed towards the kitchen. He was half way there when he walked straight into the linen closet door. He glared at the door. When he realized there was a note tape to the door. 

‘Did you put on pants?’

Mikoto glanced down at himself. ‘Evidently not’ he thought as he trudge back to the bedroom. Mikoto couldn’t help smile as he walk back out to the kitchen. Yata knew him so well. 

Mikoto let out a gruff “morning” as he entered the kitchen. Mikoto was greeted with the sight of Yata swaying his hips and humming quietly as he cooked. Mikoto wrapped his arms around Yata’s swaying hips. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.”

Yata tease as he leaned against Mikoto’s broad chest. Mikoto place a kiss on the top of Misaki’s head before pulling away with a loud yawn. It was much too early for witty banter.

Mikoto grabbed his mug and poured some coffee and started to put several scoops of sugar. Mikoto sat down at the small table beside Anna. He leaned over kissed her forehead as a good morning. 

“Good morning Mikoto.” Anna said with a small smile.

Mikoto was at peace and it felt wonderful. Yata started to place the food on the table and sat down to eat. After putting a few fried eggs on his place Mikoto took a sip of his coffee. Mikoto had been expecting the taste of hot, sweeten, caffeine; however, he was met with extremely salty bitter coffee. 

Mikoto swallowed on instinct and glared at Yata who was doing and awful job at concealing his laughter. He even heard a few small giggles from Anna. Those traitors, it was just wrong to mess with a man’s morning coffee. He assumed this was Yata’s revenge from last week. Well revenge or not Mikoto Suoh didn’t back down from a challenge. 

Mikoto took a deep breath and brought the salty coffee to his lips and chugged the sixteen ounce mug. Mikoto had never tasted something so disgusting in his life. But, the look Yata was giving made it all worth it. Mikoto slammed the empty mug on the table and stood up. 

“I need a cigarette” 

Mikoto announce before heading out the front door. Mikoto held his composer as walked down the two flights of stairs. Just as Mikoto walked outside apartment complex he threw up. Like hell he was gonna like Yata or Anna know that was one of the stupidest things he ever did. 

Mikoto walk back into his apartment as if nothing happened. He reached in the fridge and grabbed the milk and drank from the carton trying to get the awful taste out of his mouth.

“Where’s the sugar”

“In the oven” Yata said flatly.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he opened the oven to find the sugar. Mikoto fixed himself a proper cup of coffee and sat down and started to eat his breakfast They ate in uneasy silence until Mikoto finally spoke.

“You know babe, since I just drank your salty liquid; I think you should return the favor and drink mine.”

A chuckle rumbled in Mikoto’s throat as Yata began to choke on a piece of steamed broccoli.

Ah... sweet yet salted domesticated revenge.


End file.
